


Oceanus meeting Tempest

by Anonymous



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Dogs, Hellhounds, Human, M/M, Sharks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oceanus and Tempest are mine and a friends OC. Stay calm ok?
Relationships: Daniel Tempest/Oceanus, Oceanus/Daniel Tempest
Collections: Persona 5 Fanfics





	Oceanus meeting Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, so correct me on errors.

It wasn’t like he had meant for this to happen. It all started when the young hybrid was testing out the new watercraft he and another Haven member had constructed from scratch. It wasn’t pretty, but the details would come later, the real test was seeing if the fan propelled, solar powered craft would stay afloat in the rough sea. He had been out on it for about half an hour when there was a tiny ding on the dashboard. The craft shuddered to a stop and the canine hybrid started to fiddle with the inner workings of the sea craft to get it started again.

“Need some help?” The shark hybrid raised himself up on a waterfall to see who this other hybrid was. “I figured you might need some help with that ship.” 

“Oh um well heya there.” the hybrid said as he shifted back into his thin framed human form to reach into the many wires and contraptions “If you know mechanical ship parts otherwise I’m kinda stuck here.” he seemed to realize that he didn’t have the tools required to get the craft started back up. He scratched at a mess of blonde hair with a blue streak going down the right side. 

“Well I do know a few things.” The shark hybrid proceeds to crawl towards the mess of wires to have a look. “Missing a few tools?” The hybrid looks back at the Wolf hybrid and looked around for other tools if the were scattered anywhere. 

“Yeah it would seem so, I’m gonna have to wait for the engine to recharge. Hey at least I’m stuck with a kind person such as yourself.” He gives the shark hybrid a warm smile “I’m Tempest by the way.”

“Name’s Oceanus. “ The shark gave a toothy smile.

“Well it’s nice to meet you.” Tempest said with a small smile

“Is something wrong? Are you scared?” Oceanus tilts his head in a way to tell he is a little worried and confused.

“I mean out in the middle of there isn’t really my element if you will.” he chuckled a bit but did seem a little uneasy 

Oceanus jumped onto the bout to take a look. There were some parts wrong so Oceanus jumped back into the water to get his tools. Once Oceanus came back will every tool Tempest needed, he looked at the area again. “Here are the tools you needed. I’ll still help if you need it.” 

“Wow thanks” He says as he quickly went to work, shifting back into his canine like form as he works, his tail wagging behind him as he fiddles with the crafts screwed up innards. 

Oceanus looks back at him as he blushes lightly on his face. ‘Oh dear he’s cute~’ Oceanus kept quiet. 

Tempest hummed out loud as he worked, sticking his hands directly onto live wires, with no real negative effects.

Oceanus clenched his chest as he swooned over his humming. Oceanus lays down and bites his lip. 

Soon it seemed as if the tools provided had been enough to repair the craft. Tempest gathers the tools back up into a neat little pile and goes over to Oceanus “Thanks a ton that was kind of you.” he said and pulled the shark hybrid into a gentle hug.

Oceanus heart felt like it was going to explode. “N-No problem.” 

“Hey you’re welcome to visit back at my home Haven, we have tins of non-humans there too, so you’d fit right in.” He happily said as he finally pulled away from the hug.

“I definitely will. Hey are you going there or are you on a trip somewhere?” He took his tools and put them in his over the shoulder bag. 

“Oh I was just testing this craft that Jake and I built. It’s completely green since it runs off of my electrical energy.” Tempest started to explain 

“Nice. I love it when people don’t harm the ocean like this.” He ruffled his fur in his head as he smiles a big smile showing his sharp teeth. 

Temp’s tongue stuck out a bit as his fur is ruffled, his tail wagging quicker behind him “Well the ocean is pretty important. Especially since there are people like you down there.” 

“Aw I’m touched. Well Tempu you are my favorite.” Oceanus gave him a smile. 

“Really? Wow thanks. That’s sweet of you to say.” he was glad that the color rising to his cheeks were hidden by his fur

Oceanus did something next that Tempest wasn’t expecting. He put his forehead against Tempests forehead as his eyes were closed. 

“Oh uh q-quite s-sweet you are.” He chuckles a bit as he couldn’t deny there was something about Oceanus that Temp didn’t quite understand yet, but kinda liked. “Alright I’ll take ya to visit where I call home.” He decided as the quiet engine started up and they started back to his home. He hadn’t moved their heads the whole time though and licked gently at his face with a small giggle.

Oceanus went back to look out to sea as he smiled and giggles as well. “S-sorry about the forehead touch. My people do that as some sort of kiss. My family doesn’t really celebrate it though.” 

He smiled gently “It’s fine I’m flattered you would do that Oceanus.” his tail hadn’t stopped it’s gentle wagging.

Oceanus had his tail wagging as he looked back at Tempest. “Well good to know. Hey why don’t you show my some of your friends too?” 

He grinned as he told the shark hybrid “well that’s where we’re heading.” and soon the craft bumped against a dock sort of area. There was a path that lead into the woods. Tempest got out and held out a hand to Oceanus to help them off then realizing the whole ‘tail’ situation so once he took his hand he was pulled up into Tempest’s arms “sorry we don’t have much water over here.”

Oceanus had his blush visible amongst his freckles but smiles. “M-My fin on my back can turn into wings. So I can fly if I knew how to.”  
“Ah well that’s okay if you don’t know how yet, there’s stuff about myself I know I can’t do yet.” He started as he walked down the heavily tread path, still holding the shark hybrid.

“I can drag myself, you don’t have to do this.” Oceanus bites his lip as he tries not to let Tempest know of his human legs.  
“No it’s fine that doesn't sound very good for ya.” he told him as soon an old looking cabin was visible through some brush.

“Is that your cabin Tempu?” Oceanus remembered he had a hell hound side but he didn’t want Tempest to know just yet. 

“Just the outside appearance.” Temp responded as they approached the front door. He shifts the hybrid to his right arm a bit more as he fished a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. When they walked in the inside was a sort of lobby or common area. There were creatures of every kind socializing, eating, and more. 

“W-Wow” Oceanus smiles as his excitement grows. “I only see fish and my kind in the ocean. I haven’t seen this many creatures.” 

“Welcome to Haven.” He said as a teenage girl in a tank top, camo pants and combat boots came up to the two. “Another one already?” She chuckled a bit “last one came in two hours ago.” her face broke into a little smirk as she observes the shark hybrids body language “Well welcome anyhow, I’m Ember, the other co-founder of this place, and this guy’s sister.” she tied her shoulder blade length raven colored hair back into a ponytail. 

“This place is awesome. Is it ok if I stay here?” Oceanus tilted his head as he sees other hybrids noticing and walking over to check him out. 

“That’s fine by me, we have plenty of space, not like we could run out anyway.” Tempest said 

More residents introduced themselves. Among them was a little psychic girl, a normal looking human male and one that seemed a bit...not all there emotionally. The last one was the one that Tempest asked “Joshua please put Oceanus in the database and prepare a room.”

The young man in a suit nodded and went over behind the lobby desk to type that information in.

Oceanus tilted his head in confusion as he looked on as people started to see his scars from a squid battle. 

They all knew that many members had been through hell to get here so they didn’t question too much. Hell Tempest’s back is covered in old slash marks, though it was easier to see in his human form. 

Oceanus was confused and didn’t know why people were showing interest in a human/shark hybrid.  
“Well an aquatic hybrid is a first but I know you’ll fit right in.” Tempest said as he shooed people away to get him settled into his room. The room itself had a decent sized saltwater pool, some furniture and a bed. “You’ll be able to tell the room if you need anything else, where do ya want me to put you down?” Temp asked

“In the pool.” Oceanus wags his tail smiling, finally ready to leave his horrible family and start anew.  
Tempest sets the shark hybrid into the pool and smiles a bit “Well I’ll let you get settled in.”

He swam in the pool as he smiles then raises himself up to have his face close to Tempest’s face. “Thanks a million. I’ll be able to help you travel the sea however I can.” Oceanus smiles.  
“I appreciate that a lot thank you for being so kind.” He hugged Oceanus tightly again, not minding that it got him a bit wet. 

Oceanus smiles as his heart beats super fast again. “N-No problem.” He then notices someone in the  
room. “Is someone in the room?” 

It was the young man in the suit from the lobby “Hello Oceanus I am Joshua, created by Haven to serve Haven members.” He smiled and approached handing over a key card “so you may come and go as you please.” he said 

“He’s an android but still treat him well okay?” Tempest said to Oceanus. 

“Alright.” Oceanus drags himself to the table in the room and puts the card down so it doesn’t get wet. 

“Well you let me know if you anything else okay?” Tempest started to follow the android out of the room.

“Alright. I’ll let you know when I need something.” Watching them start to walk out. 

Tempest shuts the door behind him on the way out to let Oceanus get settled in.

As soon as they left Oceanus immediately transformed into his hell hound form. “*sigh* This is stressful.” He lays on the couch and drifts off into sleep.

Tempest had been training in the arena in the garden for about a couple of hours with his sister.

Oceanus walks to the training area yawning. He was still in his anthro hell hound form. 

Ember had shot a blunt arrow from her longbow that smacked against Tempest’s forehead, they both stopped right then and busted out laughing as it bounced off.

“You know it’s ok to laugh now, but in actual battle it ain't the time to laugh.” Oceanus was at the door to the room. 

Temp and Ember look over, Tempest recognizing the voice “Oceanus?”

“Yea? Is something wrong?” Oceanus looked at their confused faces. 

“You umm...changed.” Ember noted

“I know. It’s a long story. But I’m part human, part hell hound, and part megalodon.” Oceanus told them. 

“Oh neat...well we are serious most of the time...it’s just been a long week.” Tempest told him 

“Alright I gotta get back to studying okay?” Ember hugs her brother before she exits the training room. “Have fun you two.” 

“Well it does seem that you are stressed. Where should we speak more?” Oceanus asks in a calm tone. 

“Sure that sounds nice.” He walks over to him, though not hugging him this time because Temp was quite sweaty at this point. “The gardens are okay.” He said. It was drawing to nightfall as he led Oceanus to the gardens.

Oceanus was walking next to Temp and contemplating hugging his waist. He even bit his lip as he kept looking at Temps lips. 

Tempest smiled warmly as he brought them to a bench swing, overlooking the entire garden and the ocean as the light reflected off the water as it was setting, turning the sky pastel. He looked back over to Oceanus as they sat, his icy blue looking straight into his.

Oceanus looked back to him as his ruby eyes looked into Temps. “What now Tempu?” He had this spark to his voice he wasn’t able to notice himself. 

“Well I guess first off, why were you so willing to leave...I assume you have family?"

“Well yea. My family hated me. They sent me to do an errand but once I came back they had left. I had gotten into a squid attack and almost died. I just needed help to live a new life.” Oceanus almost shed a tear.

“Hey it’s okay, you’re here now.” he softly said, gently cupping the side of his face in a hand “My folks were gone before my tenth birthday...I was lucky for having an awesome as a sister as Ember...she made sure we did okay...and eventually we found this place...I have a theory this place was made to hide magic users during the Salem witch trials.” 

Oceanus leaned into Temps hand taking his words in like a lullaby. “Salem Witch Trials….. Never heard of them.” 

“Humans were scared of magic users so they...well tired and killed a lot of them because they were viewed as ‘unnatural’ and ‘evil’. This place however hid most of them from the humans...at least that’s my theory.” 

Oceanus frowned as he heard this. “That’s awful. Maybe because of this town they made the saying ‘innocent until proven guilty’. I meant for Salem.” 

“Yeah I assume so.” Tempest said “...I’m glad Ember and I found this place though...it’s helped so many people.”

Oceanus smiles as he puts his hands next to his hips. “That’s nice.” 

“Hey Oceanus...I know this seems weird...but I really like you...you’re really sweet.” 

Oceanus heart raced fast. “I-I like you too. You’re so c-cute I can barely stand it.” He smiles as he thinks of something that is to be done in the bed. 

Tempest leans in and kisses his cheek  
“I’m glad you think so.” 

Oceanus felt like passing out. “M-Man uhm. Can I um….. kiss you?” He tries to smile. 

Tempest gave a bright smile and nodded “sure I’m okay with that.”

Oceanus leans in and kisses him on the lips. He closed his eyes as his hand on Temp’s cheek. 

he gently wrapped his arms around Oceanus as he held the kiss for a moment or two longer before breaking it. 

Oceanus smiles and slides his hand to his waist. 

He leaned in for another kiss, discovering that he quite enjoyed kissing Oceanus.

Oceanus hugs his waist and melts into the kiss. 

This one was held for a little longer, after pulling apart he was breathing a bit heavier.

“Well that was perfect.” Oceanus smiles.

“I agree...I’ll walk you back to your room, it’s getting late.” Temp whispered, still holding him close. 

“Oh how I would love that.” He smiled sweetly making sure to kiss his nose. 

“Alrighty then let’s go.” Tempest said, taking his hand and heading back inside

Oceanus follows swooning all the way. “How did I fall in love with a guy on the first day we met?~” 

“I guess I’m just that hot.” Tempe says before laughing “I don’t know...but it feels right.”

He smiles as they got to his room. Oceanus then goes to his pool. “Ahh the water feels good.” He says this as he transforms back. 

Tempest smiles and says “Well goodnight I hope you sleep well...I’ll leave ya to it.” He slowly started to shut the door behind him as he exited.

“Goodnight, love you.” He smiles. 

The door paused for a second “...I love you too.” was heard from the other side then it closed with a click.

-next day-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll try to update another chapter.


End file.
